justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Joseph Aedo 44
[[User:Joseph Aedo 44|'Joseph Aedo '~ The Cat]] Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kronostradamus (talk) Thanks :) Name change Template See Just Cause Wiki:Templates for Namechange. GMRE (talk) 22:03, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Code. If you're going to use either of those, use the one with quotations. Although an easier way to clear formatting is just by using Template:Clear which is a short form for . All you need to type is and it will do the same thing. No need to remember quotations! Kronos Talk 06:08, July 21, 2015 (UTC) -The Cat- Infobox user We have a Template:Infobox User. (Just pointing out. It's not mandatory.) GMRE (talk) 15:23, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :ok thanks :) -The Cat- ::I don't know if you purposely put the infobox into the first section, but if you want it to be at the top of the page (like in articles), then it must be the first thing on the page. It's easier to move in the "classic" "source" editor. :::thanks 4 th suggestion ::Also, I see you're much older than I thought. GMRE (talk) 13:20, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Older? Really? XD jajaja normally the people told me than I younger, XD ::::Joseph Aedo ~ The Cat -talk here. Deal You add the pictures, I revise the captions Por favor? And how are you up at time below Anonymous230385 (talk) 3:55, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :ok thank for it :),[[User:Joseph Aedo 44|'Joseph Aedo,'The Cat]] talk here Wallys GP Did you not find a military version with a Mounted Gun facing forward? Or are you not far enough on the storyline yet? Anonymous230385 (talk) 5:00, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :I found at: Las Crucitas, military base.[http://justcause.wikia.com/wiki/User:Joseph_Aedo_44 Joseph Aedo,The Cat] talk here ::Wait... no! That one has the Mounted Gun facing backward! Look at the pictures that you uploaded of the armed Wallys GP. I am 100% certain that one was from Las Crucitas Military Base. Anonymous230385 (talk) 14:50, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Sorry but idont understun u? read ur message, 4 me is the same than i told u before, :::[http://justcause.wikia.com/wiki/User:Joseph_Aedo_44 Joseph Aedo,The Cat] talk here ::::I think Anonymous230385 is trying to say that he thinks you could not have seen a "Wallys GP with a gun pointing forward" at Las Crucitas, because the Wallys at Las Crucitas has a backwards pointing gun. GMRE (talk) 15:53, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::Here do we have to take this discussion somewhere else? Like on the Talk:Wallys GP page? Anonymous230385 (talk) 4:09, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Vehicles Have you ever encountered these: *Armed Guerrilla Wallys GP *San Esperito Military Garret Paladin *Black Hand Jackson JC - 2 Alamo Anonymous230385 (talk) 19:26, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Water Scooter (jet ski) I tried looking for the water scooter near the Casa Maria Magdalene villa, I spotted a civilian riding a Shimizu - Mach 2 standing up but not the water scooter. Any tips for finding it? Ricorodriguezagency (talk) 21:59, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Gallery organization. On the Wallys GP page right now, the sections for vehicle variants are listed as follows: 1.Unmarked green version without a mounted gun. 2. San Esperito Military variant with mounted gun. 3. San Esperito Military variant without mounted gun. Similarly, on the MV article before I changed it, the unmarked variant that appeared in the mission The San Esperito Connection was up first. I organize the galleries based on most common variant to least common variant, and I noticed you seem to like to put the rare variants first. But it would make more sense to have the common version that appears in traffic to be on top, while the rare variant that only appears in one mission is on the bottom. However, in the case of the Wallys GP, I put the unarmed San Esperito Military variant on top, followed by the armed San Esperito Military variant because they're almost the same vehicle. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 18:41, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Hi As you can see, there's been a few site changes since you left. Examples: Main page, JC3 content obviously and Thread:24362. GMRE (talk) 18:13, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Hi Fruend Yes, i see many changes, the page is better now :) (I will see the page) Joseph Aedo 44 (talk) 18:18, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations on finding the San Esperito Military Garret Paladin You have solved a very long mystery on this wiki And again, congratulations [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:03, March 28, 2016 (UTC) You are welcome ;) Are you active Still?--[[User:BugMasterVT|'BugMaster'VT]] [[User talk:BugMasterVT|'Curious, want to chat?']] 21:46, April 22, 2016 (UTC)